Just another year at Chilton, right?
by Trory4ever
Summary: Its senior year at Chilton & Rory can't wait to leave. She thinks that it will be easy, I mean she survived 3 years already whats 1 more,right? WRONG! Someone is coming back from NC & is going to stir up Rory's life whether she likes it or not! Trory!


****

Just another year at Chilton…Right?  


  
**Summary:** It's senior year at Chilton and Rory can't wait to leave. She think that it will be a piece of cake, I mean she survived three years already, what's one more…right? WRONG! A certain someone is coming back from Military school and is going to stir up Rory's simple, routine life, whether she likes it or not.

****

Pairing R/T. First R/D then R/J or maybe R/other, but it will ultimately be R/T 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, I asked for them for Christmas but sadly I didn't receive them *_tear tear_*, but I wish that I did (don't we all?) They belong to the great people of the WB. 

  
**Authors Note:** Hey it's me again. While I was writing new chapters for my other stories I got an idea for a new one, so I just had to write it down. Let me know what you think of it. I think that I am going to double space this chapter because there is a lot of thinking in it and I think that if it is double spaced it would be easier to read. So here goes nothing…

****

Chapter 1: Guess who's back

~ Hartford ~

**Tristan's POV**

*_I can't believe that I am back in Hartford. I don't think that anyone would believe me if I were to say that I preferred Military school to this, but it's true. Military school was tough, but this is much worse. In Military school I was a nobody… my name didn't matter to anyone. I was just me and for the first time in my life I knew who 'me' was. I got to be myself and people liked me for me, not for who my family was. But in Hartford I could never be myself. I had to be the person that everyone else wanted to see, the person that would carry on the DuGrey name. At school I had to be the player. The ' King of Chilton', the person that all the girls loved. Well all the girls but one…Rory Gilmore. She was the one good thing that I left when I went away to North Carolina. The one person that I ever truly cared about, and while I was away not one day went by that I didn't think about her. It was the only thing that kept me going while I was gone. When I was being screamed at by the drill sergeant I would think back to one of our many banter sessions and then suddenly everything was ok. At night dreams of returning to Chilton and surprising her filled my head. In each dream she reacted differently. In some of the nightmares she forgot who I was and in one she even said that she hated me. But the nightmares were far and few between, and most of the time I thoroughly enjoyed the dreams. Sometimes we would become best friends and in one of my favorites she told me that she loved me and that she was lost without me there. If it weren't for Rory I would have never returned to this horrible place filled with rich, cold heartless people. *_

Tristan glances at his watch and sees that it is 1:40 in the morning.

"Great, tomorrow is my first day back at Chilton and I am going to be a walking zombie"

The next morning

~ Chilton ~

*_Here we go again. * _ I think to myself

"Tristan?" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and see that it's Summer.

"Your Back?" She asks

"Yea, they let me out on good behavior"

"Well, well, well I never thought that I would see the day that Tristan turns good. Why don't we just skip school and go back to my place. I guarantee that we would have much more fun," She says suggestively. *_Oh boy *_ I think

"I think that I will have to take a rain check on that, it is my first day back after all"

"Whatever your lose" She says as she turns around and walks away.

It takes me a half and hour just to get from the parking lot to the schools' front doors. I have to fight my way through crowds of people who are eager to see if the rumors are true…if Tristan DuGrey has really returned to Chilton. I finally make it inside. As soon as I turn the corner and enter the senior locker hallway I see Summer pushed up against a locker making out with what appears to be her new flavor of the week. *_Man she doesn't waste any time, does she? Yea DuGrey don't be so surprised, you were like that too. Well that was a long time ago and I am not going to be like that again. * _I turn the corner and I see her. Rory Gilmore, the girl of my dreams. She was fumbling with her locker trying to get it open.

"I see that you never did figure out how to open your locker while I was away."

As soon as I said this she completely froze. What she did next totally took me by surprise. She turned around, ran to me, jumped up and hugged me!

"Tristan!"

"Hello to you to Rory"

"What are you doing back? I thought that you were in Military school down in North Carolina. Hey wait…did you just call me Rory?"

"I can go back to calling you Mary if you would like"

"No, no that's ok, but you never did answer my question"

"Oh well I was let out of Military school on good behavior"

"I really missed you while you were gone Tristan"

"I missed you too Rory" *_More than you know *_

"But see that's the thing…"

"What's the thing Rory?"

"Well if you would stop interrupting me then you would find out"

"I see that you haven't changed, go on"

"Ok, that's the thing. I didn't know why I missed you. I mean you were a jerk to me when you were here, so I should have been ecstatic when you left for North Carolina, but the thing was that I wasn't. I was really upset that you left and I didn't know why. So I thought about it…a lot. Then I finally came to the conclusion that I…that I…was in love with you."

"I love you too Rory. I have loved you for soo long, you were the only thing that kept me going in Military school. The mere thought of you could turn a horrible day into a wonderful one. *_I thought about you everyday while I was away and I dreamt about you every night. * _I thought to myself. Then just when I was thinking that it could not get any better than this, it did. She started leaning in to kiss me.

"Tristan"

"Yes Rory?"

"Come on Tristan, wake up. Your plane back to Hartford is leaving soon and if you don't get up now you are going to miss it." I wake up to find my friend, Tom, shaking me.

"It was all a dream? No it couldn't have been a dream, this one felt so real" I say

"Tristan, that's what you say everyday when you wake up"

~ Airport ~

"Man Tristan you are so lucky to finally be leaving this place. You get to go home. Now you can finally get this Rory chick that you're always dreaming about. Just don't mess it up this time. Be yourself…the real you…and you'll be fine"

__

Final boarding call for flight number 214 to Hartford Connecticut

"That's my flight, so bye guys and thanks for everything. I'll keep in touch."

"You better" Tom says

And with that I stepped onto the plane and I vowed to myself that this time it would be different. This time I would be myself and this time Rory will _WANT_to be with me.

****

TBC

****

AN: Well that's it for the first chapter. So what did you think about it? Great? Dreadful? Somewhere in between? Let me know. I thrive on your feedback. Please also let me know where you would like this story to go. I know little bits and pieces of what I want to happen down the road, but I am stuck with the rest. So this is my new policy…the more ideas I get the faster the chapters get posted. Today I was having a little chat with the review button (Hey what can I say, I was bored AND on a caffeine kick lol) Do you know what he told me…he said that he was lonely. (Awww the poor little button. j/k lol) So don't let the poor little button be lonely, click on it and keep it company. Even if it is to tell me that you think I am crazy for having conversations with buttons (lol) Please also check out my other stories **"Finding her Romeo" **and **" Escaping her problems or Creating more?" **They are both Trories and I need some help with ideas for both of them. (I have a really big case of writer's blockitis) Well that's about it, so…until next time

~Michelle~


End file.
